


The Fly

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Who is it? [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: One morning, a fly dare to bother Draco.





	The Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me this morning (afternoon, whatever) when my hubby and I were waking up and James tried to swat a fly, but wasn't sure if he got it.

Draco felt something tickle his foot annoyingly and twitched it reflexively. After a moment, he shifted into a more comfortable position and went back to sleep. Suddenly, something tickled his hand. He waved it away with a soft growl. Then it had the audacity to buzz his ear and land on his cheek.

Growling a bit louder, Draco brushed the fly off his face and rolled over so that he could grab his wand. It was literally the crack of dawn, and Draco was disgruntled to be awake so buggering early. Tracking the fly, Draco waited until it landed on the wall, then pointed his wand at it and whispered: “Avada Kedavra!”

Satisfied, he put his wand back on the bed side table, got comfortable again, and went back to sleep. A few minutes passed in glorious peace, and then something tickled his foot again. Growling in frustration, Draco wiggled his foot and grabbed his wand. He didn't see anything, so he tried to go back to sleep.

Then the audacious fly had the sheer nerve to land on Draco's bollocks. Draco swatted it away and cast: “Avada Kedavra!” In a quiet hiss. He missed, aimed, and when the fly came right at him, tried again. In a normal volume this time: “Avada Kedavra!”

Despite hitting the fly dead on, it continued on its merry way toward Draco's hair. Draco snarled and batted it away. “Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!” He repeatedly cast, getting louder each time.

With an aggravated sigh, his husband Harry rolled onto his back, grabbed his wand, pointed it at the fly, and growled: “Avada Kedavra!”

The fly immediately fell to the floor. Satisfied, Harry flopped back onto his stomach and went back to sleep.

Draco glared at his husband unappreciatively for a moment before deciding that the fly could no longer bother him, and it didn't really matter who had killed him. He rolled back onto his side, facing away from Harry and tried to go back to sleep. _Just_ as sleep was overcoming him, Harry snickered and woke him back up again.

“Can't even murder a fly!”

Irate, Draco pushed his husband off the bed.

 

 

 


End file.
